All I Want For Christmas
by Taylor Rowan
Summary: Multi-Chapter dedicado al grupo, regalo de navidad. ¡Ya está cerca! Y ellos también buscan su forma de festejar... Capítulo 3: AmberShipping.
1. Primera campanada

Hola!

En esta ocasión les traigo un mini fic, con drabbles, viñetas y one-shots dedicados a las sensuales personas del grupo (Fanfiction Pokémon :D) como regalo de navidad, ya que nunca doy regalos de cumpleaños ._.

Este primer cap es OldRivalShipping (Green y Blue) y va a dedicado a: **Kari, Alan, Miku, Jose, Luisana, Ela, Ravie, Vale, Rex, Alex, Brian, Diana, Malleryng, Marcos, Cami y Lucero. **Se lo dedico a todos ellos porque, según me dijeron, les gusta el OldRival :DDD

Disfruten.

* * *

Él lo había decidido y sin pensar en ella. Le había como dolido mucho que Green eligiera eso antes que ella; pero su consuelo era que no la había dejado por querer a otra o porque hubiera algo mal con ella, sino que tenía que concentrarse en otra cosa.

―_Tengo que concentrarme en la universidad. Me iré un tiempo… Así que creo que lo mejor sería que dejáramos esto hasta aquí ―dijo serio, pero mostrando su dolor al decirlo._

― _¿Estás… cortando conmigo? ―Preguntó con un nudo en la garganta._

―_Blue… No quiero atarte a mí mientras no esté. Quiero que sigas con tu vida._

―_Pero no te irás para siempre… ¿Verdad?_

_Green no contestó._

Simplemente se había ido. Y, ¡diablos!, dolía demasiado. Lo extrañaba a todas horas, todo le recordaba a él, todos le recordaban a él. Pero ella lo seguía esperando, nunca se había siquiera acercado a otro hombre. Porque lo esperaba, llorando, estando triste, lo esperaba. Pasaban los días, los meses, un año…

Y una fría noche de otoño, golpearon su puerta.

―Yo… ―dijo él en cuanto abrió la puerta ―, no puedo.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ―Preguntó Blue, de manera tan natural que parecía que hacía unas horas lo había visto.

―Blue, no puedo pasar más tiempo sin ti ―Green se veía un poco desesperado.

―Creí que querías dedicarte a la universidad ―dijo, fría.

―Blue…

La chica se dio la vuelta, dando por terminada la conversación. Sin embargo, dejó la puerta abierta, en una obvia invitación.

―Blue ―repitió Green, firme ―, sabes que en realidad lo hice por nosotros.

― ¿Ah, si? ¿Y cómo, dejándome por un año entero?

―Yo… no lo pensé bien en su momento, pero creía que era lo mejor.

―Vete. Ya no quiero ni verte ―lo echó.

―No, Blue, espera ―Green se detuvo en la puerta, en contra de la voluntad de la chica ―. Conseguí el empleo. Ayer me llamaron.

― ¿En serio? ―Blue lo miró sorprendida.

―Sí ―él le sonrió ―, a partir de hoy, me quedaré aquí.

La castaña no contestó, solo saltó a sus brazos. Lo abrazó y lo besó, una y otra vez, demostrándole cuanto lo había extrañado. Le besó la boca, la nariz, los ojos, la frente, todo el rostro, sin cesar.

―Sigo enojada ―dijo entre besos.

―Lo sé ―contestó él, abrazándola fuertemente y besándola.

Ese año había dolido de la peor manera posible, pero, a partir de ese momento, Blue podía asegurar que todo sería verdaderamente rosa.

* * *

Cabe aclarar que no todos los caps estarán centrados en navidad XD

Gracias por leer, y si les gustó, díganmelo con un review :33

Los amo *corazoncito gay*


	2. Segunda campanada

Holangas, gente sensualosa owo

He aquí el segundo cap, con (oh, Arceus, what I have done!?) otra pareja tradicional. Este capítulo es un MangaQuestShipping, que en contra de mi corriente, me gusta XDD

Este cap va dedicado a todos los que llegaron tarde y no pude dedicarles el cap anterior e.e, pero principalmente, va dedicado a: **Brian, Marcos, Mary, Rex, Juan C, Vale, Oscar, Al, Mica, Luisana, Enma, Miguel, Miku, Isaa **XD**, Ruso** (Me caes bien, pero en verdad no recuerdo tu nombre D:), **Juan G, Vera, Cami, Yuud y Ryuu.**

También va a los sensualosos que les guste el MangaQuest BD

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Satoshi Tajiri. Si fueran míos, sería un _todos con todos._

Aclaración: Espero que este fic no arruine mi reputación de amar el crack... Okno XD

Disfruten.

* * *

Ya llevaba como veinte minutos esperándolo. Había dejado de lado su trabajo en el laboratorio solo para verlo, y el muy descarado se dignaba a llegar a tarde.

Luego de un rato lo vio caminando tranquilamente hacia ella.

― ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ―Cuestionó con el ceño fruncido ―. Llevo como media hora esperando.

―Lo lamento, es que me distraje de camino a aquí ―Gold le guiñó un ojo.

―Si no me llamaste para nada importante, me voy. Tengo toneladas de trabajo ―Crystal se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse, irritada.

―Vamos, Crys, no te vayas ―Gold la detuvo, una sonrisa decoraba su rostro ―. Además, esto es como tu descanso.

―Todo mi descanso pasó cuando te esperaba ―se soltó y comenzó a caminar en dirección al laboratorio de Elm.

― ¡Oye! ¡Espera!

El chico se paró delante de ella y casi le estrelló un ramo de flores en la cara.

―Feliz cumpleaños ―dijo sonriendo burlonamente.

El golpe y la risa tonta del chico solo acentuaron el enojo de la chica.

―Gracias ―agradeció, quitándole el ramo de la mano y golpeándolo en la cabeza con él. Luego las olió y mentalmente le agradeció sinceramente.

― ¿Te gustan? ―Preguntó Gold, luego de un rato, desviando la mirada.

―Sí, gracias ―contestó Crys, sinceramente.

― ¿Entonces me das un beso de agradecimiento? ―El ojidorado volvió a su sonrisa arrogante.

―Tengo que trabajar ―la chica se dio la vuelta y regresó al laboratorio. Igualmente escuchó la carcajada y la despedida del chico.

…

En el resto de día, Silver también había pasado a saludarla por su cumpleaños, junto con Blue, la cual la había invitado a una fiesta en su casa, en Kanto. Crystal agradeció y trató de negarse (sabiendo obviamente que la fiesta era para ella), pero ni la castaña ni el pelirrojo, la habían dejado.

― ¡Es tu cumpleaños! ―Le había dicho Blue.

―Si yo voy, tú también ―, le había dicho Silver.

Les dijo que lo pensaría, solo para que dejaran de molestar.

A pesar de la visita, había terminado el día con una buena parte de trabajo hecho. Cerca de las seis, cuando Crystal se preparaba para irse, Gold apareció de nuevo.

― ¿Lista para irnos? ―Preguntó el chico, luego la miró de arriba abajo y agregó: ―primero pasaremos por tu casa, tienes que cambiarte.

Crys frunció el ceño ―. ¿Qué tiene malo mi ropa?

―Parece de secretaria, y no sexy.

―Como sea, no iré. Las fiestas de Blue siempre terminan muy tarde y mañana tengo trabajo.

―Crys… es tu cumpleaños ―dijo el azabache, poniéndose delante de ella ―. Es el único día en el año en que puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero también tienes que celebrar.

Gold la miró a los ojos, intensamente, pidiéndole con la mirada que por esa sola noche, lo acompañara. Y Crystal aceptó, ya que en parte, había cierta verdad en las palabras del chico.

…

Cambiada y en Kanto, la cumpleañera junto a su acompañante se dirigió a la casa de su senpai, la cual era fácil de distinguir en Pueblo Paleta por la fuerte música que salía de allí.

― ¡Bienvenidos! ―Exclamó Blue al verlos, luego abrazó a Crystal ―. Feliz cumpleaños, querida.

―Gracias, senpai.

Crys fue saludando uno a uno a los DexHolders de las distintas regiones y algunos profesores que había asistido (los únicos invitados de la fiesta).

El resto de la fiesta fue divertida, bebió un poco del ponche especial de Blue, bailó con casi todo el mundo, charló con todos… Crystal nunca lo esperó, pero en verdad había sido divertida la fiesta.

―Gold, ya es casi media noche. Tendríamos que volver ―le dijo a su compañero de baile.

―Como gustes.

Se despidieron y comenzaron a caminar fuera de Pueblo Paleta.

―Fue divertida la fiesta ―comentó la peliazul, caminando de la mano del chico.

―Es verdad ―respondió el otro vagamente.

―Gracias por traerme, Gold ―lo miró a los ojos ―. Fue un buen cumpleaños.

― ¿Beso de agradecimiento? ―Preguntó, con su sonrisa arrogante y un destello en sus dorados ojos.

Crys sonrió y lo besó. Le encantaban esas cosas de él, la forma en que se expresaba. Por eso estaba enamorada de Gold.

* * *

Pos sí, eran pareja. Espero les haya gustado y me lo digan en los reviews :DDD

Gracias por leer~

**A favor de reviews sin discriminar; si decís qué está mal, se puede arreglar.**

***se va volando en su unicornio defecador de arcoiris, porque es muy awesome***


	3. Tercera campanada

Ufff, una actualización. Debe ser milagro de febrero(?

Los personajes no son míos, son de Satoshi Tajiri. Si fueran míos, sería un _todos con todos_.

Note: No sé de dónde salió esto, pero, meh, me gustó(?

Note2: Va dedicado a todos los sensuales amantes del AmberShipping del grupo **Fanfiction Pokémon :D** (Te gustaría formar parte? No dudes en consultarme sobre el grupo! :DDD).

Disfruten.

* * *

Hubo un momento en su vida en que se dio cuenta de no estaba llegando a ningún lado. Claro, era joven; toda una vida por delante. Pero aún así, desde hacían casi seis años que hacía lo mismo.

Despertaba, desayunaba, veía a su madre y luego se dirigía a la guardería. Desde que había obtenido su Pokédex y había terminado el problema del NeoTeam Rocket, su única ocupación había sido criar pokémons. No estaba triste, ni resentido, ¡Por supuesto que no! Había descubierto la belleza y gratificación que traía consigo la crianza pokémon.

De vez en cuando veía a sus amigos, o sus senpais de Kanto. Pero quien más frecuentaba era a Crystal.

Ella siempre capturaba nuevas especies y se las traía a él, para que descubriera su tipo huevo y criara algunos más. A veces, ella iba cada día. Otras ocasiones, no la veía por semanas. Aún así, era la más constante de todos.

A sus quince años, Gold descubrió que ella estaba enamorada de él. Le dio miles y miles de vueltas en su cabeza. Claro, ella era linda, divertida, responsable, amigable... Pero Crystal era su mejor amiga.

Ella nunca se lo había dicho en verdad, sus sentimientos por él. Ella nunca se lo dijo ni él preguntó. Así fue cómo eso quedó en el olvido.

Seguía viendo a Crystal seguido, pero ya no aparecía sola. Lo hacía con Silver o Blue, mayormente.

―Me ayudan a evolucionar a los pokémons que capturo, ¿Sabes? ―Un día le dijo Crystal, sin que él preguntara.

Y por alguna razón, ella comenzó un largo monólogo de la evolución, de cosas que había aprendido de sus dos amigos. Y por alguna otra razón, Gold escuchó atentamente, acotando algunas cosas también. Pero a él verdaderamente no le interesaba. Simplemente no sabía qué otra cosa hacer. Nunca había sabido qué hacer, en realidad. Las últimas elecciones de los últimos años las había hecho porque eran las respuestas obvias, pero no se había parado a pensar que eso fuera lo que en verdad quisiera.

Por unos meses, Crystal no lo visitó. Tampoco le trajo pokémons ni noticias sobre otras regiones. Simplemente desapareció.

Se décimo octavo cumpleaños se acercaba. Cuando se dio cuenta, simplemente se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué diferencia habría con los años anteriores? Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando ese tema salió durante una conversación casual en la reunión de DexHolders de los profesores Oak y Elm.

―Oye, Gold ―dijo Crystal. Gold la miró y trató de recordar cuándo fue la última vez que se habían encontrado ―, ¿No es tu cumpleaños la semana próxima?

Él sonrió y asintió.

―Supongo que harás una gran fiesta, ¿Verdad? ―Preguntó Blue, uniéndose.

―No lo sé, la verdad ―se encogió de hombros ―. No me parece algo tan importante.

― ¿Qué dices? ―Intervino Red, ruidoso y risueño ―, es la única vez que cumples dieciocho. Además eres el primero.

― ¿Y todos nosotros...? ―Blue miró a Red e hizo señas de que ellos y Green habían sido los primeros.

―Y Yellow también ―acotó el castaño.

Claro, todos se olvidaban de la pequeña rubia por... bueno, porque era pequeña de estatura. Casi siempre olvidaban que ya tenía diecinueve, y que no era tan pequeña como antes.

Gold se giró a mirarla, y se dio cuenta de muchas cosas. Yellow seguía llevando su coleta alta de siempre, solo que su cabello era un poco más corto que antes; también llevaba ropa parecida, un vestido corto amarillo anaranjado y un jean azul oscuro, junto con sus botas. La chica por fuera parecía ser la misma que hacía unos años, pero por dentro distaba mucho de esa niña-niño. Ella era más segura y confiaba más en sí misma que antes, aunque su timidez no había cambiado del todo.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la pregunta de su amigo pelirrojo.

―Entonces, ¿Qué harás en tu cumpleaños?

Se volvió a encoger, no sabía ni tenía ganas de pensar en ello en ese momento.

―Déjalo, seguro que saldrá con alguna chica y no le apetece decírnoslo.

Miró a Crystal, sorprendido por las palabras de la chica. Nadie se dio cuenta de lo confuso que estaba él, ya que había cambiado de tema. Sin embargo, Gold se quedó atrás. ¿Así lo veían a él? ¿Cómo alguien que prefería a las chicas sobre sus amigos? Evidentemente, ya que nadie había contradicho a la azabache.

Cerca de la medianoche, se disponía a irse, pero Red se acercó él.

―Oye, Gold, ¿Ya te vas? ―Asintió ―. ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

―Claro ―respondió.

― ¿Podrías acompañar a Yellow a su casa? Ya que te queda de paso... ―El pelinegro comenzó a excusarse.

― ¡Por-Por supuesto!

Otra vez estaba confuso, ¿Por qué Red debía pedirle eso –o cualquier cosa– de esa forma? Eran amigos, después de todo. Ni que fuera a enojarse.

―Sería un placer, senpai ―agregó Gold y comenzó a buscar a Yellow.

Luego de encontrarla, ambos salieron de Pueblo Paleta, dirección a Ciudad Verde.

Conversaban apenas, Gold se daba cuenta que Yellow estaba cansada, bostezaba a cada rato y su voz era suave y un poco ronca.

―Mmh, Yellow ―ella lo miró ―, ¿Podría hacerte una pregunta? ―Ella asintió ―. ¿Qué piensas de mí?

Lo meditó unos segundos y luego contestó:

―Eres buen chico.

― ¿Solo eso?

― ¿Esperabas algo más?

Gold se rascó la nuca y reformuló su preguntó ―, ¿Crees que sea mujeriego?

―Pues... Siempre te das esos aires, pero creo que nunca te he visto con ninguna chica. A menos que tú... ―Agregó en voz baja para sí misma.

― ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No, para nada! ―Él chico se puso rojo, tratando de corregir a la rubia ―. ¡Yo soy cien por ciento macho!

Yellow rio tenue ―, está bien. Lo siento.

―No pasa nada...

Hicieron un par de pasos más, hasta que Gold preguntó de nuevo.

―Me creerías si... si te dijera que nunca ―hizo otra pausa y la miró de reojo ―besé a nadie.

Se encogió de hombros.

―No lo sé. ¿Alguna vez besaste a alguien?

―Sí ―él sonrió, recordando su experiencia ―, y varias veces.

Yellow lo miró, confundida.

―Gold, ¿A qué quieres llegar con esto?

―Es que... no lo sé ―se detuvo en su caminar ―. Siento como si hubiera pasado los últimos años haciendo lo que los demás creyeron que yo debía hacer...

Yellow asintió y se paró delante de él.

― ¿Y qué crees que deberías hacer? Ahora mismo, sin pensar.

Gold tomó las mejillas de Yellow y la besó. Saboreando sus labios y las palabras que querían salir, pero no lograban pasar por encima de los labios masculinos. Se separó y la miró de nuevo.

―Yo... ¿No te referías a eso, verdad?

―Para nada ―Yellow tenía los ojos cerrados. Se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando.

Gold la siguió, pero tuvo que trotar para alcanzarla.

―O-Oye, ¿Estás... molesta?

―N-no, bueno, ¡Sí! ¡Yo...! ―Se detuvo abruptamente y lo miró a los ojos ―. ¿Por qué me besaste?

―Yo creí que... ―La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido.

―No, dime, ¿Por qué me besaste?

―Creí que tú...

―No ―volvió a interrumpirle ―, ¿Por qué me besaste?

― ¿Acaso tú...?

― ¡No, Gold! ―Exclamó ella ―. ¿¡Por qué tú quisiste besarme!?

― ¡No lo sé! ―Exclamó él también, abrumado ―, ¡Solo vino a mi mente y lo hice! ¿¡Acaso tiene algo de malo!?

Yellow sonrió apenas y lo miró.

―Si es algo que en verdad querías, no tiene nada de malo ―, volvió a sonreír y le puso una mano en su brazo.

Gold estaba confundido. Luego de unos segundos, volvió a trotar para alcanzar a la rubia.

―Entonces... ¿Puedo hacerlo otra vez?

* * *

Oh, my, había olvidado cuánto amaba a Gold *heart*

¡Gracias por leer! Si les gustó, no duden en dejar un review.

_*se va volando en su unicornio volador defecador de arcoiris*_

* * *

**A favor de reviews sin discriminar; si me decís qué está mal, lo puedo mejorar.**


End file.
